Bipolar batteries can provide simplicity of construction and performance advantages as compared to monopolar-architecture batteries, such as making bipolar batteries well-suited for many modern energy-consuming applications. A bipolar battery generally includes battery cells that are connected in series. For example, each cell generally includes two electrodes, a positive active mass, a negative active mass, an electrolyte reservoir, and a casing or package. The term bipolar generally refers to a configuration where a current collector assembly, which can be referred to as a “bipole” or “biplate” is positioned within the battery such that positive active material is located on one surface and negative active material is located on an opposing surface of the bipole. Current can flow uniformly through the cross section of the bipole substrate from one active material layer on a first a surface to the other layer on an opposite surface. The current path generally then includes a route through the electrolyte reservoir and into another bipole-active material assembly, or an end electrode. A number of series-connected bipoles determines a total voltage of the battery. The ends of the series-connected stack of bipoles generally each include a monopole, such as one positive end electrode at a first end and one negative end electrode at an opposite end of the stack. The exterior-facing surface of such end electrode monopoles can provide an electrical connection for the battery terminals.